


Reunions

by Blinding_Comet



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel breaks the fourth wall again, Axel explains, Confusion, Crying, Gen, Roxas meets Ventus, Xion is concerned, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinding_Comet/pseuds/Blinding_Comet
Summary: Set during KH 3. The Sea-Salt trio and Wayfinder trios little run-in with each other before they meet up with Sora.





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder, Ventus and Roxas have not looked in a mirror anytime recently.

“Guess I... shoulda brought some ice cream,” Axel weakly jokes.

Xion looks at him with tears still streaming down her face. Roxas does the same with his own tears threatening to spill out. That causes Axel to breakdown himself. They rush towards each other for a hug.

It was nearing twenty minutes since then.

“How long are we gonna stay in this hug?” Roxas asks in an annoyed tone.

“UNTIL I’M SATISFIED!” Axel half-yells-half-sobs.

“I’m okay with that,” Xion admits while snuggling closer.

|||

 

“You never stopped lighting my way back.”

Aqua’s face shows sheer relief and happiness on it, along with some tears.

Ventus opens his eyes and looks up at Terra.

“You’re here…” his voice is a tad weak.

“I heard you too, Ven.” Terra’s eyes welled up. “You found me, just like you promised.”

Sora was long forgotten as they were all nearly sobbing. The next couple of seconds were used to fling themselves at each other in an embrace.

“Thank you.”

Sora stops Ven from going on ahead with him. He instructs Terra to look after Aqua and Ven. The trio is inseparable now. They were not letting go of each other. This has been going on for fifteen minutes now.

“Are we gonna just stay like this forever?” Ven asks shyly.

“Yes,” Aqua answers.

“I don’t plan on ever letting go,” Terra confirms.

|||

 

Ventus eventually wiggles out of their embrace. He books it in the direction Sora went. They chase after him but he finds that it’s much harder to run than it used to be.

“How are you able to run like this after being in a coma for twelve years?!” Aqua shouts after him.

“Twelve years?” Ventus stole a glance back at his friends, “It felt longer than that,” he turns his attention back to where he’s going. “Catch me if you can!”

“Ven, we’ve been through a lot today!” Terra complains.

With Terra and Aqua running directly behind him, Ven is racing to turn a corner.

|||

 

The three former Nobodies had already exhausted themselves by running and attempting to fix a godforsaken puzzle before Roxas just decided to demolish the walls with his dual blades. They were walking at a slow pace, but Axel was pretty sure they were close.

“So, once we beat Xehanort’s ass, I was thinking-”

“Stop,” Roxas put his arm out to silence and halt his friends. “I hear something coming.”

Despite his warning, Xion and Axel were whispering.

“Axel, are you allowed to use that word?”  
  
“Huh? Oh yeah, this is all happening off screen right now.”

She stares at him, blankly. “Um.. okay.”

Holding Oathkeeper and Oblivion out, Roxas creeps to the corner. Moving his arms behind him to peak around it. The only thing he could see was a blur of someone who looks vaguely like him.

Ventus screeches in sheer terror as he attempts to break.

Roxas pulls himself back immediately, thinking he had dodged the other boy. But Ventus swings himself around the corner and barrels straight into Roxas anyway. The force of the collision causes Roxas to fall backward, his Keyblades flying through the air, before landing a few feet away with a clank. Ventus topples over onto him. Out of instinct, Roxas brings his legs together and catapults the person off of him, before rolling onto his own knees. Just in time to see Ventus soaring through the air and crashing upside down against another pillar.

“VEN!” the two adults who were chasing him chorus as they continue to make their way to him.

Axel and Xion watch dumbfounded as they rush towards Ventus. It takes a couple of seconds before they realize they need to check on their friend.

“Roxas?” Xion was the first by his side.

The boy in question just shakes his head, as if trying to clear it.

“Roxas, buddy you okay?”

“Just peachy,” Roxas answered while holding his head, annoyance sprouting in his voice.

By the time he stands up, Aqua and Terra had put Ventus upright as well. The two trios are standing opposite each other. They looked so similar with nearly identical clones in the middle and a person on each side.

Without warning Ven points and shouts, “WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?”

Roxas glares in response. “Maybe _you_ look like _me_ ,” he bit back with venom in his voice.

Ventus was about to speak before Axel stepped in.

“I can explain… But I’m about to say a bunch of weird stuff and we’re all gonna have to deal with it, understand?

The five people wait in silence for Axel’s explanation of what’s going on.

“Now, everyone sit down. This is really, really long and I’m gonna do my best to shorten it, okay?”

|||

 

“So that’s why you look like me.”

Roxas crosses his arms. “Shut up.”

“WHEW, did I get everything?” Axel checks, changing the subject.

“Everything you know,” Xion confirmed.

“Everything I know- wait. What else happened?!”

Roxas sighs before answering, “A lot. But we don’t have time to chat more.” He points his hand, holding Oblivion, ahead.

“Roxas is right, Sora’s waiting for us.” Ventus piped in before Aqua could.

Noticing their third friend has been quiet, both Aqua and Ven look his way. Sure enough, Terra is laying on the ground, asleep.

“I guess we can wait a few more minutes…” Aqua compromises.


End file.
